27x12 I - Böser Wolf
(Der Doctor erwacht in einer art Big Brother Show.) Doctor: „Was ist? Was ist los?“ (Der Doctor erwacht in einem kleinem Raum, desorientiert tastet er schnell die Wand ab, die gibt nach er taumelt in einer art WG Einrichtung mit kitschiger Ausstattung. Er geht zu Boden. Ein Mädchen hilft ihm auf. Laute Musik ertönt.) Lynda Moss: „Hey Wahnsinn. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein was machst du denn hier? Keiner hat uns gesagt das du kommst.“ Doctor: „Aber was war denn? Ich war...“ Lynda: „Ganz vorsichtig. Uh!... (Der Doctor klappt zusammen.) Pass auf. Das ist die Transmatt, die haut rein. Mir war tagelang schlecht. Geht's wieder?“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Lynda: „Also, also wie heißt du denn Tiger?“ Doctor: „Doctor, glaube ich ich war... ich weiß nicht was passiert ist. Ich...“ Lynda: „Du wurdest ausgewählt.“ Doctor: „Ausgewählt wofür?“ Lynda: „Als Bewohner. Du bist im Haus. Ist das nicht der Hammer?!“ Strood: „Das ist nicht fair. In fünf Minuten wird einer von uns ausgewählt, ich war die ganzen Neun Wochen hier, hab alle Regeln befolgt, bin nicht mal verwarnt worden. Und dann platzt auf einmal der hier rein.“ Crosbie: „Wenn die wieder die Regeln ändern hab ich die Schnauze voll. Ich flipp total aus.“ Strood: „Dann, dann kotz ich an die Wand.“ (Der Doctro sieht sich verwirrt um in einer Ecke ist eine Überwachungskamera angebracht.) Anne Droid: „'Der Doctor', bitte ins Sprechzimmer.“ (Der Doctor geht in einen Nebenraum, setzt sich auf einen Roten Sessel.) Anne Droid: „Sie sind Live auf Kanal 44.000. Bitte fluchen sie nicht.“ Doctor: „Das is' ja wohl ne'n Witz.“ ---- * ('' Roseerwacht bei der schwächste fliegt''.) (Rose liegt auf dem Boden in einem großen Dunklen Raum. Schritte nähen sich. Ein Mann beugt sich über sie.) Rose: '''„Was ist passiert?“ '''Rodrick: „Alles in Ordnung. War nur die Transmatt. Die fährt einem voll in die Birne macht einen ganz wirr. Hast du ne'n Namen?“ Rose: „Rose. Wo ist der Doctor?“ Rodrick: „Denk immer dran, tu was der Android sagt. Provozier ihn nicht. Des Androiden Wort ist Gesetz.“ Rose: „Was meinen sie mit Android? Einen Roboter?“ Programmiererin: (Off.) „Alles auf Anfang. (klatschen.) Danke.“ Rodrick: „Jetzt komm, beeil dich.“ (Rodrick hilft Rose auf. Sie ist noch etwas wackelig.) Rodrick: „Vorsicht, Vorsicht.“ Rose: „Ich war unterwegs, mit dem Doctor und einem Mann Namens Captain Jack. Der Doctor '''würde mich doch nicht im Stich lassen.“ '''Programmiererin: „Genug gequatscht, auf die Positionen. Letzter Aufruf. Viel Glück.“ Rose: „Aber ich hab hier gar nichts verloren.“ Rodrick: „Da steht doch Rose auf dem Podium. Komm schon.“ (Auf einem Podium stehen im Halbkreis 6 Terminals. An jedem steht ein Spieler. Rose stellt sich hinter ihres.) Rose: „Halt mal. Ich dreh wohl durch. Das gibt’s doch nicht. Das sieht aus wie...“ Programmiererin: „ Anne Droid aktiviert.“ (Ein Roboter wird aktiviert.) Rose: '''„Oh mein Gott der Android! Anne Droid.“ '''Anne Droid: „Willkommen. Bei der Schwächste Fliegt.“ --- * Jack: „Augenblick ich war mit dem Doctor unterwegs. Wieso? stimmt was nicht mit meinen Klamotten?“ --- * (Jack wird entstofft.) Trine-E: „Wir müssen ihnen dringend neue Farben verpassen. Und diesen Oklahoma Land Look aufpeppen.“ Zu-Zana: „Stehen sie einfach still und lassen sie den Entstoffer ne'n bisschen zaubern.“ Jack: „Was ist denn ein Entstoffer? (Ein Strahl löst Jack's Kleidung auf.) Okay. Entstoffer. Der Name ist Programm klar, und ich steh jetzt nackt vor Millionen von Zuschauern?“ Zu-Zana/ Trine-E: „Aber sicher.“ Jack: (lächelt.) „Ladies, eure Einschaltquoten sind eben gestiegen.“ --- *'Doctor:' „Ohhh Lynda mit Y, süße kleine Lynda. Da steckt mehr dahinter. Ich bin nicht irgendein durchreisender. Kein blöder kleiner Transmitter dringt einfach in mein Schiff ein. Der Strahl war Fünfzehnmillionen mal stärker was bedeutet, es ist nicht nur ein Spiel. Hier geht’s um was ganz anderes. Fein. Hier ist das neuste Update aus dem Big Brother Haus: Ich verschwinde, ich werde meine Freunde finden... und dann finde ich, euch!“ --- * Rose: „Aber ich muss den Doctor suchen.“ --- * xxx: „Sobald sein Outfit steht kommt das Gesicht dran. Haben sie schon mal eine Schönheit – OP in Erwägung gezogen?“ Jack: „Na ja, eventuell ein kleines Augenlifting und das Kinn etwas straffen. Was meinst du Süße?“ xxx: „Oh wagen wir doch ein bisschen mehr, ich dachte an etwas einschneidenderes.“ (xxx nimmt ihre recht Hand ab und setzt einen Aufsatz mit einer Motorsäge dran fest.) --- * (Rose merkt wie gefährlich es ist der „Schwächste“ zu sein.) Anne Droid: '''„Also Rose. Was machen sie beruflich?“ '''Rose: „Äh nun ich bin viel auf Reisen, man könnte... sagen, Touristin.“ Anne Droid: „Sie sind also quasi Arbeitslos?“ Rose: „Nein.“ Anne Droid: „Haben sie Arbeit?“ Rose: „Was? Nicht direkt nein aber...“ Anne Droid: „Dann sind sie Arbeitslos haben aber immer noch genügend Geld um sich die Haare Blond zu färben. Warum soll Fitch raus fliegen?“ Rose: „Pfffh... ich finde sie hat viele Fragen falsch beantwortet. Deswegen.“ Anne Droid: „Sie waren auch nicht klüger.“ Rose: „Nun ja aber, ich kann mich nicht selbst raus wählen. Deshalb wähle ich Fitch. (Fitch weint.) Äh, Sorry aber so sind die Regeln. So läuft das nun mal. Ich muss jemanden wählen.“ Fitch: (verzweifelt.) „Darf ich es nochmal versuchen? Die Scheinwerfer und alles ich was so nervös.“ Anne Droid: „Tatsächlich war Brof mit drei falschen Antworten der Schwächste in dieser Runde aber, nur die Stimmen zählen.“ Fitch: „Es tut mir Leid. Bitte. Oh Gott helft mir!“ Anne Droid: „Fitch sie sind die Schwächste. Auf Wiedersehen.“ (Ein kleines Abschussrohr fährt aus dem Mund des Roboters. Fitch wird atomisiert.) Programmiererin: '''„Und wir gehen in die Werbung. In drei Minuten geht’s weiter.“ '''Rose: „Was war das? Was ist da passiert?“ Rodrick: „Sie war die Schwächste, und wurde desintregiert. In ihre Atome zerlegt.“ Rose: „Aber ich hab sie raus gewählt. Oh mann ist das Krank. Ihr alle, da spiel ich nicht mit...“ Broff: „ICH SPIEL NICHT MEHR MIT! ICH- ICH KANN DAS NICHT! OH BITTE LASST MICH HIER RAUS!“ Anne Droid: „Sie sind der Schwächste!“ Broff: „NEEEEIIIN!“ (Broff läuft zum Ausgang, aber noch im Türrahmen wird auch er desintregiert.) Anne Droid: '''„Auf wiedersehen.“ '''Rodrick: „Unternimm keinen Fluchtversuch. Es heißt entweder Mitspielen, oder sterben.“ --- * Lynda: „'Doctor,' es hieß alle Bewohner sollen sich auf die Couch setzten du also auch.“ --- *'Anne Droid:' „'Der Doctor', du hast gegen die Hausregeln verstoßen. Big Brother hat keine anderen Wahl als dich rauszuwerfen. Du hast Zehn Sekunden Zeit um dich zu verabschieden. Und dann holen wir dich.“ --- * (Davitsch und die Programmiererin orakeln über die geheimnisvolle „Kontrollerin“.) Programmiererin: '„Aber die Kontrollerin weiß alles. Sie sieht sich alles an.“ '''Davitch Pavale: '„Vielleicht ist sie dafür blind. Sie ist auch nur ein Mensch.“ '''Programmiererin: „Na da haben wir ja dein Problem, (flüstert ihm in Ohr.) Ich glaube nicht das sie je menschlich war.“ --- * (Der Doctor versucht auf eigene Faust zu entkommen.) Doctor: „Seit ihr den Wahnsinnig? Ihr stellt euch einfach so in den Desintegrator? Ist es euch so wichtig im Fernsehen zu sein? Ist das den Tod wert?“ Lynda: „Du tust ja so als hätten wir eine Wahl.“ Doctor: „Habt ihr euch den nicht beworben?“ Strood: '''„Mann bist du dämlich. So spielt man das schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr.“ '''Lynda: „Man wird ausgesucht, ob man will oder nicht. Jeder auf der Erde ist ein potenzieller Teilnehmer. Der Transmattstrahl wählt einen ganz zufällig aus. Und das geht Nonstop Sechzig Big Brother Häuser laufen rund um die Uhr.“ Doctor: „Wie viele Sechzig?“ Strood: „Früher waren's mehr. Aber jetzt müssen sie sparen.“ Doctor: „DAS IST DOCH NEN'N SCHLACHTHAUS! Was ist mit den Siegern was kriegen die?“ Lynda: „Die dürfen weiter leben.“ Doctor: '''„Ist das alles?“ '''Lynda: „Na reicht das denn nicht?“ Doctor: '''„Rose spielt irgendwo mit. Sie war ihm Transmattstrahl gefangen. Wird Zeit das ich hier rauskomme. Diese andere Teilnehmerin, Linda mit I. Wegen was wurde die rausgeworfen?“ '''Lynda: „Wegen Sachbeschädigung.“ Doctor: „Ach? So was in der Art?“ (Der Doctor setzt demonstrativ die Kamera mit dem Screwdriver außer Funktion.) --- * Trin-E: „Sie werden jetzt gleich den Kopf verlieren.“ Jack: „Weil ich eurem Liebreiz wehrlos ausgeliefert bin?“ Trin-E: „Nein. Das meine ich, durchaus wörtlich.“ (Hebt den Kettensägen arm.) ---(...)--- Trin-E: „Nichts ist zu extravagant für die Show zum Sterben schön.“ Jack: „Nur die Ruhe Ladys ich will keine von euch erschießen müssen.“ Trin-E: „Aber sie sind unbewaffnet. Und nackt. (Jack holt eine Waffe hervor.) Das ist ja ein Compact Laser Deluxe!“ Zu-Zana: „Wo haben sie den plötzlich her?“ Jack: „Das wollt ihr sicher nicht wissen.“ Trin-E: „Geben sie mir dieses Accessoire.“ (Jack schießt den Robotern die Köpfe ab.) --- * (Rose erkennt langsam einen Zusammenhang mit der Phrase Bad Wolf und der Gameshow.) Anne Droid: „Sie sind die Schwächste. Auf wiedersehen.“ (Colleen wird desintregiert.) Programmiererin: (Off.) „Wir gehen in die Werbung. Zwei Minuten Pause. Nur zu Erinnerung. In zehn Sekunden kommt es zu Sonneneruptionen. Danke Leute.“ (Rodrick poliert sein Abstimmschild.) Rose: '''"Colleen war clever, und ihr Gewinn liegt auf der Bank, warum hast du sie raus gewählt?“ '''Rodrick: „Ich wollte das du drinn bleibst. Du bist dumm. Du weißt nicht einmal Prinzessin Rosahinz Nachnamen. Wenn's ins Finale geht. Will ich gegen dich spielen. Damit du desintregiert wirst. Und ich die ganzen Credits einstreiche. Dank der Böser Wolf Corporation.“ Rose: „Was meinen sie? Wer ist der Böse Wolf?“ Rodrick: „Die haben das sagen, sie betreiben die Gamestation.“ Rose: „Warum heißen die Böser Wolf?“ Rodrick: „Keine Ahnung ist nur so ein Name. Ein Kinderreim von der alten Erde glaube ich. Wieso ist das so wichtig?“ Rose: „Ich stoß immer wieder auf diesen Begriff, wo wir auch hinkommen. Böser Wolf.“ (Fragmente aus Folge 3, 6, 11, 4 & 8 werden gezeigt.) Gwyneth: „Sie haben so viel Interessantes gesehen. Die Dunkelheit... den ''bösen'' bösen'' ''Wolf. Oh mein Gott!“ Fluglote: „Achtung! '''Böser Wolf Eins' im Landeanflug.“'' Doctor: „'Blaidd Drwg.“'' Rose: „Was bedeutet das?“ Doctor: „'Böser Wolf.“'' (Die Tardis mit dem Graffiti ''Bad Wolf'. Der 'Bad Wolf' Sender auf Satellit 5.'') '''Rose: „(Off.)Verschieden Zeiten.Verschieden Orte, als stünde es im ganzen Universum geschrieben.“ Rodrick: „Wo von redest du überhaupt?“ Rose: '''„Wenn der ''Böse Wolf'' was mit diesem Quiz zu tun hat, dann bin ich sicherlich nicht zufällig hier. (Rodrick sieht sie an.) Jemand hat das alles geplant.“ --- * (Der Doctor entlässt sich selbst aus der Show.) '''Anne Droid: „'Der Doctor'. Du hast gegen die Hausregeln verstoßen Big Brother hat keine andere Wahl als dich rauszuwerfen. Du hast Zehn Sekunden Zeit um dich zu verabschieden. Und dann holen wir dich.“ Doctor: „Das ist schon besser. Dann wollen wir mal. Mach die Tür auf.“ Lynda: „Du bist irre, bist du etwa ein verdammter Selbstmörder!“ Strood: „Ich glaub er is ne'n Spion. Er wurde eingeschleust um Unruhe zu stiften.“ (Die Tür öffnet sich.) Anne Droid: „'Der Doctor', bitte verlass jetzt das Big Brother Haus.“ (Der Doctor betritt den Desintregartor. Lynda sieht ihm ängstlich nach. Die Tür schließt sich. Strood sitzt schon vor dem Fernseher wo ein Livebild der Kammer übertragen wird.) Doctor: „Na los worauf wartest du noch? Mach schon.“ Lanyda: „Der ist verückt, durchgeknallt.“ Doctor: „Los komm.“ Programmiererin: „Du solltest ihn im Auge behalten aber nicht umbringen.“ Doctor: „Na los worauf wartest du noch? Komm schon.“ Davitsch: „Bei Sachbeschädigung läuft das Tötungsprogramm automatisch.“ (Der Doctor verschränkt lächelnd die Arme sieht zu Düse an der Decke.) Anne Droid: „Rauswurf in: Fünf... Vier... Drei... Zwei... Eins...“ (Nichts passiert.) Doctor: „Hahaaa! (regt die Hände.) Wusst ich's doch seht ihr? Jemand hat mich ins Spiel geholt. Hätte er mich töten wollen, wäre ich gleich in ne'm Vulkan gelandet. ...“ Programmiererin: „Was hast du gemacht?“ Davitsch: „Gar nichts.“ Doctor: „...aber man will mich lebend.“ Davitsch: „Das Programm. Ist irgendwie außer Kraft gesetzt worden.“ Doctor: „Fein. Keiner ist hier soweit ich das ??? Vielleicht sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen deshalb hier nicht so streng. Seht ihr das? Ich hau jetzt ab.“ (Mit Hilfe des screwdrivers öffnet der Doctor die Tür zum anderen ende des Raum. Lynda öffnet vom inneren des Hauses die Tür.) Doctor: „Los kommt mit.“ Strood: „Aber das is' verboten.“ Doctor: '„Bleibst du hier, hast du ne' Fifty-Fifty Chance zu überleben. Kommst du mit mir, bring ich dich lebend hier raus. Also komm.“ '''Lynda: '„Nein, ich kann- ich kann nicht.“ '''Doctor: „Lynda du bist süß. Aber nach allem, was ich hier gesehen hab glaubst du da stimmt jemand für süß?“ (Er reicht ihr die Hand. Lynda geht durch den Gang. Sie betreten das ehemalige Promenadendeck von Satellit 5.) Doctor: „Moment mal, hier war ich doch schon mal. Das ist Satellit 5.“ --- * Doctor: '„Keine Wachen. Endlich mal was neues. Normalerweise ist ein Monstrum wie Satellit 5 bis an die Zähne bewaffnet.“ '''Lynda: '„Satellit 5 sagt schon seit Jahren keiner mehr das ist die Gamestation. Satellit 5 das ist schon über Hundert Jahre her.“ '''Doctor: „Nein es sind genau Hundert Jahre. Wir Schreiben das Jahr 200100. Ich war schon mal hier im 139. Stock. Damals übertrug der Satellit noch Nachrichtenkanäle. Gab e'n bisschen Ärger oben. Aber nichts ernstes. Locker, kleiner Eingriff, und ab nach Hause Tee trinken.“ Lynda: „Vor Hundert Jahren? Was? Du warst vor Hundert Jahren schon mal hier?“ Doctor: „Jab.“ Lynda: „Du hast dich gut gehalten.“ Doctor: '''„Ich neh'm ne' Nachtcreme. Seltsame Anzeige. Ganz verschieden arten von Energie ziemlich aktiv. Merkwürdig. Für normale Übertragungen braucht man nicht so viel. Aber wofür wird sie dann benötigt?“ '''Lynda: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub wir sind die ersten teilnehme die je raus gekommen sind.“ Doctor: „Zwei Freunde haben mich begleitet. Die müssen vom selben Transmattstrahl erfasst worden sein. Wo sind die wohl?“ Lynda: '''„Keine Ahnung sie können überall aufgetaucht sein. Es laufen hunderte von Gameshows.“ '''Doctor: „Zum Beispiel?“ Lynda: „Auf Zehn Stockwerken läuft Big Brother. Hinter jeder dieser Türen ist ein Haus. Und dann laufen da noch unzählige andere Gameshows. Nonstop. Es gibt ähm den goldenen Schuss mit Giftpfeilen, Explosiv wo man dreißig Sekunden hat um ne' Bombe zu entschärfen. Fernsehgarten ist hundsgemein, da wird man zu Kompost. Ähm... Lady Kracher - der Name sagt alles- Ohh und natürlich Popstars da sieht man Sterne. Buchstäblich, wer nich singen kann, wird geblendet.“ Doctor: „Und so was siehst du dir an?“ Lynda: '''„Macht doch jeder. Und wieso du nich?“ '''Doctor: „Ich zahl keine Fernsehgebühren.“ Lynda: '„Oh mein Gott die richten dich hin wenn sie das raus kriegen.“ '''Doctor: '„Sollen sie nur versuchen.“ (Hält den screwdriver hoch.) '''Lynda: „Du sagst ständig Dinge die keinen Sinn ergeben. Aber wer bist du wirklich Doctor? Sag schon.“ Doctor: „Völlig unwichtig.“ Lynda: „Also für mich nicht, ich hab dir eben grade mein Leben anvertraut.“ Doctor: '''„Ich bin nur jemand auf der Durchreise. Und glaub's oder nicht, ich wünsch' mir bloß ein ruhiges Leben.“ '''Lynda: „Und, sollten wir hier rauskommen was machst du dann? Einfach, wieder weiterziehen?“ Doctor: „So schnell ich kann.“ Lynda: „Dann ähm... ich könnte ja mit kommen.“ Doctor: „Vielleicht könntest du das.“ Lynda: „Ich wär dir auch nich im weg.“ Doctor: '''„Selbst wenn wär's egal. Keine üble Idee Lynda mit Y. Aber zuerst müssen wir uns drauf konzentrieren hier raus zukommen. Und um das zu schaffen müssen wir unseren Feind kennen. Wer kontrolliert das alles? Wem gehört der Satellit jetzt?“ '''Lynda: „Moment, (Sie legt einen Hebel um. Sofort gehen die Lichter in der Halle an. Auf einer großen Metalltafel steht. ''BAD WOLF CORPORATION.) Deine Herren und Meister.“ --- * Jack: „''Zwei Herzen''? Das ist mein Mann. Welches Stockwerk?“ --- * (Der Doctor erfährt wie aus Satellit 5 eine Gamestation werden konnte.) (Lynda und der Doctor erreichen die Aussichtsplattform mit Panoramablick.) Lynda: „Wahnsinn! Ich hab sie noch nie in echt gesehen. Un vor allem nich aus der Umlaufbahn. Sie Erde.“ Doctor: „Was is' mit ihr geschehen?“ Lynda: „Das is' wohl schon seit meiner Geburt so. Siehst du das? Der große Atlantische Smogsturm der tobt seit Zwanzig Jahren. Aber die Nachrichten teilen uns mit wann man gefahrlos raus kann.“ Doctor: „Und die Bevölkerung hat nichts zu tun? Die eine Hälfte der Welt ist zu Fett, die andere zu dünn aber alle hängen vor der Glotze.“ Lynda: „Zehntausend Kanäle. Und alle werden von hier gesendet.“ Doctor: „Die Menschliche Rasse. Hirnlose Schafe die versorgt werden mit... (...)“ --- * Doctor: „Und trotzdem stimmt was nicht. Ich meine die Geschichte läuft falsch, schon wieder. Das sollte das große und blühende Menschliche Imperium sein. Ich begreiff's nicht. Das letzte mal hab ich alles wieder eingerenkt.“ Lynda: '''„Nein. Von da an lief alles schief.Vor Hundert Jahren wie du gesagt hast. Alle Nachrichtenkanäle haben über Nacht dicht gemacht.“ '''Doctor: „Ich hab das veranlasst. Das war ich.“ Lynda: '''„Und auf einmal war nichts mehr da. Null Information, der ganze Planet fiel in ein Loch. Die Regierung, die Wirtschaft, alles stand still. Das war der Anfang... von Hundert Jahren Hölle.“ '''Doctor: „Oh Mann. (sieht auf die Erde.) Ich hab diese Welt erschaffen.“ --- * Doctor: „Wenn ich nur in den Computer reinkäme. Sie muss hier irgendwo stecken.“ Jack: „Legen sie ne'n Zahn zu. Diese Spiele haben kein Happy End.“ Doctor: „Glauben sie das weiß ich nicht?“ (Kurz darauf.) Jack: '„Hallo.“ '''Lynda: '„Hi.“ 'Jack: '„Captain Jack Harkness.“ '''Lynda: „Lynda Moss.“ Jack: „Freut mich sehr Lynda Moss.“ Doctor: „Flirten sie bitte draußen weiter.“ Jack: „Ich hab mich nur vorgestellt.“ Doctor: '''„So fängt's bei ihnen immer an.“ '''Lynda: „Ich beschwer' mich gar nicht.“ Jack: „Muchos Gracias.“ --- * Doctor: „Keine Ahnung. Diese ganze Böser Wolf Sache hat mit mir zu tun. Jemand manipuliert mein gesamtes Leben. Das ist irgendeine Falle, und Rose sitzt darin fest.“ --- * (''Rose hat verloren.) '''Anne Droid: „Roses, sie fliegen raus. Rodrick, sie waren der Stärkste. Sie werden mit 1600 Credits nach Hause transportiert.“ Rose: '''„Aber ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein. Ich muss den '''Doctor finden er muss hier irgendwo sein er ist immer da. Er würde mich nie im Stich lassen.“ Rodrick: „Danke, danke, danke, vielen Dank.“ Anne Droid: „Roses, sie verlassen dieses leben durch (...)“ Rose: „DIESES SPIEL MUSS AUFHÖREN. ES IST UNMENSCHLICH!“ (Der Doctor und Jack stürmen in die Halle.) Doctor: „ROSE! STOPPEN SIE DAS SPIEL! ICH BEFEHLE IHNEN DAS SPIEL ZU STOPPEN!“ Anne Droid: '''„Sie sind die Schwächste. Auf wiedersehen.“ '''Rose: „PASSEN SIE AUF DEN ANDROIDEN AUF ER IST BEWAFFNET!“ (Sie läuft zu ihm, aber der Roboter hat sie schon erwischt. Ein Häuflein Asche bleibt übrig. Der Doctor fällt auf die Knie. Jack ist außer sich.) Jack: „WAS HABT IHR MIT IHR GEMACHT?!“ Programmiererin: '''„Ich verständige die Sicherheitsleute. Sie haben kein recht sich hier aufzuhalten. Deaktiviert den Androiden!“ '''Rodrick: „Aber ich hab doch trotzdem gewonnen. Oder?“ Jack: „DIE HABEN SIE GERADE UMGEBTRACHT!“ Rodrick: '„Ich darf das Geld behalten oder?“ (''Jack bedroht die Programmiererin und Rodrick.) '''Jack: „(...)Geld. HAU AB! HAU BLOSS AB!“ Programmiererin: „Kontrolle ich übergehe ihre Anweisung ich brauche hier Sicherheitsleute und zwar sofort. Ihr Zwei da, ergreift sie.“ (Drei Sicherheitsleute rennen auf Jack und den Doctor zu. Einer nimmt den Doctor am Arm hoch. Dieser wirkt wie paralysiert. Die Zwei andern stehen in der nähe von Jack.) Jack: „FASST IHN BLOSS NICHT AN! LASST IHN ZUFRIDEN!“ Sicherheitsmann: „SIR, NEHMEN SIE DIE WAFFE RUNTER SONST MUSS ICH SCHIESSEN.“ Jack: „IHR HABT SIE UMGENBRACHT! EURE BESCHIESSENE KRANKE GAMESHOW HAT SIE UMGEBRACHT! (Jack werden Handschellen angelegt.) Sicherheitsmann: „Sir, sie sind festgenommen gemäß des privaten gesetztes 16 des Gamestationssyndikates. Sie brauchen nichts zu erwidern aber alles was sie sagen oder auch verschweigen kann vor Gericht gegen sie verwendet werden.“ --- * (Der Doctor und seinen Begleitern wird der Prozess gemacht.) (Ein Zellentrakt. Jack und Lynda sitzen in der Zelle. Der Doctor wird unsanft gegen das Gitter gedrückt während ein Wachmann in filzt. Der Wachmann hat den Screwdriver gefunden. Barsch dreht er den Doctor um.) Wachmann: „Würden sie uns sagen welchen Zweck dieses Gerät dient?“ Soldat: '''„Wie sind sie überhaupt an Bord gekommen? '''Lynda: „Lassen sie und doch zufr... (Der Soldat hält ihr den Mund fest.) Soldat: '„Ich rede mit ihm. (''lässt sie los.) Sir, können sie uns sagen wer sie sind?“ (Schnitt. Der Doctor posiert für Fahndungsfotos.) 'Soldat: '„Sie werden ohne Gerichtsverhandlung zur Strafkolonie auf dem Mond gebracht. Und dort bleiben sie. Eine Berufung einzulegen ist unmöglich. Haben sie verstanden?“ (Der Doctor schweigt. Der Wachmann geht zur Zellentür, der Doctor und seine Begleiter sehen sich an.) '''Doctor: „Legen wir los.“ (Sie überwältigen die Wachen, schnappen sich Waffen und Munition und gehen.) Davitsch: '„Oh mein Gott jetzt gibt’s Ärger.“ --- * (''Der Doctor und seine Begleiter nehmen den 500. Stock ein.) (Der Fahrstuhl öffnet sich mit gezogenen Waffen machen sich Jack und der Doctor den Weg zur Kontrollerin frei.) 'Jack: '„Okay, alles weg von den Konsolen. Keiner macht irgendwelche Dummheiten. Abstand halten, zur Seite gehen. Und stehenbleiben.“ 'Doctor: '„WER IST DER BOSS HIER? DER SATELIT IST MEHR ALS EINE GAMESTATION! WER HAT ROSE GETÖTET? ICH WILL EINE ANTWORT!“ 'Davitsch: '„Sie werden keine kriegen. (sofort richtet der Doctor seine Waffe auf Davitisch.) Nicht schießen!“ 'Doctor: '„ACH REDEN SEI KEINEN BLÖDSINN DAS WÜRD' ICH NIE TUN. (Wirft dem überraschten Mann die Waffe zu.) CAPTAIN, ES KOMMEN NOCH MEHR WACHLEUTE RAUF. SICHERN SIE DIE AUSGÄNGE!“ '''Jack: „Ja Sir.“ Doctor: „Sie? Was sagten sie gerade?“ Davitsch: „Aber? Ich hab ihr Gewehr.“ Doctor: '''„Gut erschießen sie mich. Warum antwortet sie nicht?“ '''Davitsch: „Sie ist ähm, darf ich das ablegen?“ Doctor: „Von mir aus, aber dalli bitte.“ Davitsch: „Danke. Sorry. Die Kontrollerin ist mit den Übertragungen verbunden alle Sendungen laufen durch ihr Gehirn. Da sie nicht zum Personal gehören, kann sie sie nicht wahrnehmen.“ Doctor: „Wie heißt sie denn?“ Davitsch: „Keine Ahnung. Sie wurde im alter von Fünf Jahren installiert. Sie kennt nur dieses Leben.“ Jack: „Türen sind versiegelt. Ich würde sagen wir haben Zehn Minuten.“ Doctor: '''„Bleiben sie dran.“ --- * '''Programmiererin: „Da dürfen sie nicht rein. Archiv Sechs ist Tabu.“ Jack: '(''hält seine Waffen hoch.) „WIE SIE SEHEN IST MIR DAS ZIEMLICH EGAL!“ --- * 'Programmiererin: '„Wenn sie uns nicht als Geiseln festhalten dann lassen sie uns gehen. Die Leute haben Todesangst.“ '''Doctor: „Etwa die Leute die jeden Tag Hunderte von Teilnehmern hinrichten?“ Programmiererin: „Das ist unfair. Wir tun nur unseren Job.“ Doctor: „Soeben haben sie das Recht verwirkt überhaupt mit mir zu reden. UND JETZT SCHIEBEN SIE AB!“ --- * (Die Kontrollerin versucht dem Doctor eine Nachricht zu übermitteln.) Kontrollerin: „'Doctor.'“ Programmiererin: '„'Doctor. Doctor: „Egal was es ist es kann warten.“ Programmiererin: „Sie will was von ihnen.“ Kontrollerin: „'Doctor, Doctor,' wo ist der Doctor?“ Doctor: '''„Ich bin hier.“ '''Kontrollerin: „Ich sehe nichts. Bin Blind. So Blind. Mein ganzes Leben blind. Ich sehe nur Zahlen. Aber sie hab ich gesehen.“ Doctor: „Was wollen sie?“ Kontrollerin: „Die Sonneneruption. Sie schützen mich meine Meister wollen lauschen aber jetzt hören sie mich nicht. Die Sonne, strahlt zu kräftig.“ Doctor: '''„Wer sind ihre Meister?“ '''Kontrollerin: „Sie haben mich verdrahtet. Ihr Name ist verboten. Sie kontrollieren meine Gedanken. Meine Meister ich musste vorsichtig sein. Sie überwachen die Übertragung aber die Programme interessieren sie nicht, so konnte ich in den Spielen eine Nachricht für den Doctor verstecken.“ Doctor: '''„Meine Freundin ist bei so einem Spiel gestorben.“ '''Kontrollerin: „Völlig Unwichtig.“ Doctor: „WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN!“ Kontrollerin: „Sie verstecken sich, meine Meister verstecken sich im dunklen All. Beobachten und formen die Erde. Schon so viele, viele Jahre. Sie waren schon immer da, steuern sie Menschheit seit aberhunderten von Jahren.“ Doctor: „Wer sind sie?“ Kontrollerin: „Sie warten, und planen und wachsen an der Zahl. Sie sind so starke meine Meister.“ Doctor: „Wer sind sie?“ Kontrollerin: '''„Aber sie sprechen von ihnen. Meine Meister sie fürchten den '''Doctor.“ Doctor: '„Sagen sie schon, wer sind sie?“ (''Sie atmet tief ein. Die Drähte leuchten, die Bildschirme sind wieder klar.) '''Doctor: „Wann ist die nächste Sonneneruption?“ Davitsch: „In Zwei Jahren.“ Doctor: „Das ist ja großartig.“ --- * Jack: „(...) Die Leute sterben nicht bei den Spielen, sie werden ins All transportiert. Doctor Rose ist noch am Leben.“ * Kontrollerin: '„'Doctor Koordinaten: Fünf Punkt Sechs Punkt...“ * Kontrollerin: „Oh meine Meister. Ihr könnte mich umbringen. Doch ich habe euren Untergang eingeleitet.“ --- * Jack: '„Sehr gut. Danke. Captain Jack Harkness übrigens.“ '''Davitsch: '„Ich bin Davitsch Pavel.“ '''Jack: „Freut mich sehr Davitsch Pavel.“ Doctor: „Alles zu seiner Zeit bitte.“ --- * (Die Dalek stellen ein Ultimatum.) Dalek: „ALRM, ALARM! WIR WURDEN ENTDECKT. ES IST DER DOCTOR! ER HAT UND LOKALISIERT. ÖFFNET DIE KOMMUNIKATIONSKANÄLE!" Dalek 2: „DIE FRAU SOLL AUFSTEHEN. -AUFSTEHEN!" (Rose tut es. Ein Hologramm erscheint, vom Bildschirm aus zur Gamestation.) Dalek: „ICH WIL MIT DEM''' DOCTOR SPRECHEN!“ 'Doctor: '„Ach willst du? Entzückend. Hallo.“ '''Dalek: „DAS DALEK STRATEGEN NÄHERT SICH DER VOLLENDUNG! DIE FLOTTE IST IN KÜRZE BEREIT! UND DU WIRST NICHT EINGREIFEN!“ Doctor: „Ach wirklich? Und warum nicht?“ Dalek: '''„WIR HABEN DEINE BEGLEITERIN. DU WIRST DICH FÜGEN. SONST WIRD SIE ELIMINIERT!“ '''Doctor: „Nein.“ (Alle sehen ihn an. Der Dalek sieht erst zu Rose, dann wieder zum Doctor.) Dalek: '''„ERKLÄRE DICH.“ '''Doctor: (ernst.) „Ich sagte Nein!“ Dalek: „WAS HAT DIESE NEGATION ZU BEDEUTEN?!“ Doctor: (laut.) „Sie bedeutet Nein!“ Dalek: „ABER SIE WIRD VERNICHTET!“ Doctor: „Nein. Ich sag euch was ich tun werde. Ich werd' sie da rausholen. Ich rette Rose Tyler vor den Daleks. UND DANN WERDE ICH DIE ERDE RETTEN. UND DANN, WERDE ICH AM ENDE, AUCH DEN ALLERLETZTEN, STINKENDEN, DALEK VOM HIMMEL FEGEN!“ Dalek: „ABER DU HAST KEINE WAFFEN, KEINE VERTEIDIGUNG, KEINEN PLAN!“ Doctor: „Jaa. Und erschreckt euch das nicht zu Tode? Rose?“ Rose: „Ja Doctor?“ Doctor: „Ich komme sie holen.“ (Die Verbindung wird beendet.) Dalek: „DER DOCTOR LEITET EINEN KRIEGERISCHEN AKT EIN. DIE VORBEREITUNG FÜR DIE INVASION DER ERDE MÜSSEN UMGEHEND ERFOLGEN.“ Dalek 2: „'DER DOCTOR' WIRD ELIMINIERT!“ '''''Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)